Push
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Misty's down in the dumps about Ash's travels, Gary's in a researching slump, and somehow Togetics are involved. In this tale of a hot day, water will be drank and lessons will be learned; because sometimes all it takes is the right push...GxM
1. One

DISCLAIMER: Don't own pokemon. Big suprise there, eh?

P--P

Springs squeaked in protest as a 16 year old female threw herself down on it, her new Togetic blinking at her curiously. Having just gotten off the video phone with her old flame, she was visibly distraght. Despite the bright July sun shining cheerfully in though her windows, the day seemed dark and grey.

No tears ran down her face, but that didn't mean she felt fine. She was at the point where you refuse to belive the truth, refuse to accept this agonising reaility.

Misty blinked back at her Togetic, mindlessly feeding it and sighing as it gobbled down food cheerfully.

"Togi tog tog togiiii! "

"Yeah, I know, I know... " She replied distractedly, tossing a pillow at the video phone and dismissing the beep that followed.

Leaning backwards agin, she streched and sighed again. "I... I can't belive he's met someone else. AGAIN. I mean, May was fine, they were like brother and sister, and I know she didn't like him romanticly, but this Dawn chick... she's so different. So graceful... and gorgeous... and talented... "

"Don't forget nicer than you, " a dry tone emenated from behind Misty. The gym leader sat bolt upright, turned around and instantly scowled. "How long have you been spying on me, Oak? "

Gary's image's eye seemd to twich as he looked past the screen at something. "One, I wasn't SPYING, your pillow answered the phone. Two, long enough to verify that you are mentally unstable, not that I didn't suspect it before, and Three, did you forget that Gramps wants you and Togetic for a project? " He was wearing his now typical button up black shirt and gold and green necklace, slick sable spikes of hair fluttering slightly as if he was facing a fan.

Air made a hissing noise between Misty's teeth as she let out a breath with clenched teeth. "I don't need your bullshit, you antisocial Natzi. And I did forget, but shut your face. "

One eyebrow raised a fraction, hinting at the intrest that was smothered by Gary's typical smug arrogent exterior. "See you in five. "

"Five? Minutes? "

"Obviously. Gramps sent me to pick you up. Either that or my room is flying down the highway. " At last she noticed the sound of air whooshing by as Gary sped his scarlet convertable down the road. "And if that's true, then I've got bigger problems then whatever chick thing you have. "

The corner of Misty's mouth twiched ever so slightly, then was replaced by a grim look as she remembered her 'chick thing'. "Of course it is, after all, everyone else's problems always are less important than yours. "

Sting. Gary's chocolate brown eyes flashed fire. "Well, someone's got to give a rat's ass about my problems, I may as well be the one to do it. "

"Gary Oak admits to not being perfect?! Mark the calenders! " Her voice was sharp with bitter sarchasm, green eyes just as fiery as his.

"Do you want to WALK all the way to Pallet? " Gary seethed. "I'm sure you could use the excersize. "

Misty threw another pillow at the phone, knocking it off the desk, effectivly and dramticly hanging up. Five seconds later, a car horn sounded.

"Damn it, " she cried, half snarling, half sobbing as she trotted down the stairs, brushing coldly by Gary, and jerking the car door open viciously as Togetic hovered behind her.

"Geez, break everything, will you? Be nice to Kria! " (A/N. My avi's namesake from DMFA)

"...You named your car after a demon mare? "

"Naturally. At least I didn't name her after a natural disaster, MISTy. "

"Oh, so now you're going to mock my name? " The redhead snapped, closing the car door with exaggereated care. "Run out of better insults? "

Gary opened his mouth to reply, but she innteruped him again, crossing her arms and staring fixedly ahead. "Drive, Oak. "

P--P

Gary knew he should keep his eyes on the road, but he couldn't resist tossing a quick glance at the girl sitting beside him. At last she had a body as hot as her temper, long and lean, but with considerably more sinuwy muscle than her model sisters. Her simple cut off jean shorts and green tee didn't do her willowy frame justice.

Howver, what Gary noticed more was her body language. Large useally lipid eyes were like chips of turquiose ice staring blankly ahead, her jaw still tightly clenched, hands balled into fists, all of them hinted to suppressed fury and... anguish? What had Ash done to her now?

"So... what is this chick thing of yours? "

"Who do you think you are, Oprah? I'm not going to pour out my personal life to an egotisical asshole. "

Gary decided to ignore her insult, curiousity overcoming his pride. Impressive. "So, it's personal? Something to do with your dear little Ashy-boy? "

At the mention of his name, Misty's lips trembled briefly. "He's not mine... not anymore. "

"...oh. " Gary fell silent as he put two and two together. Earlier, she had gone on about Dawn's virtues... and was upset about Ash... ah-hah. "You think him and Dawn are an item? "

"Why do you care? "

"Why shouldn't I? "

"Well, for one, you seem to like your pokemon and research more than basic human contact... " Misty said dryly.

Gary chuckled. "Touche. Still, I don't think you can blame me. The majority of 'basic human contact' for me involves either worship or insults. "

"You could make an effort to not come off as such a dick. "

"I'd rather be hated for what I am then loved for what I'm not. " he quipped.

"So what you're saying is that deep deep down, you're just as big of a jerk as you are the majority of the time? "

"Yep. "

Misty snorted. "Liar. No one's the same on the inside that they are on the outside. "

"Awww, does Misty-Mist have a soft spot? " Gary smirked evilly, still looking straight ahead.

"For things I care about. My sisters, pokemon, Ash, my book collection... " She let her voice trail off, pointedly leaving him and everything related to him of the list.

"So I see. " He raised his eyebrows briefly before relaxing again, the sunshine keeping his mood light and dangerously flammable temper at bay.

More silent minutes elapsed, broken on by Gary's fingers lightly drumming the steering wheel. The forgotten Togetic crawled into Misty's lap from the backseat, careful nto to let it's wings get caught in the wind whooshing over the top of the windshield.

"Tooogi toooog. " She said sleepily, Yawning and making Misty grow drowsy as well. Her head started to nod, and semiconciously Gary lightly pulled on the corner of her shirt, causing her head to flop over on his shoulder where it stayed.

P--P

As Gary pulled into the driveway, his sister stood in the driveway and smirked. "Hey, Romeo, your cheeks are redder than a Camerupt. "

Reaching up with his left hand, Gary felt his hot face. "I... got sunburned, ok? It's nothing. "

At the sound of his voice, Misty blinked groggily. "Huh...wha... where am I? "

"In Pallet town, just outside of the Oak family Lab, in Gary's car, ON HIS SHOULDER. " Daisy remarked loudly, and Misty jerked upright.

"Why didn't you wake me up? " She snapped, face red as well, though from anger or embaressment, no one was sure.

"You looked like you needed it. Sheesh. " Gary huffed, red fading only partly from his cheeks due to his before mentioned sunburn. "What are YOU doing here anyway, Daisy? "

"Gramps went on an errand and'll be back in an hour or so. He said to go ahead and start without him, but to be careful. The air conditioner's still broken, and it's real hot inside. Keep hydrated! Bye! "

Following Gary, Togetic and Misty wandered inside the messy Oak lab, dodging piles of paper and rather stressed looking computers, Pokeballs rolling around underfoot, and several phones ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer those? "

"Pfft. Not likely. I could care less about Gramp's calls. They're usally fans or telemarketers anyway. " Gary shoved a pile of books to one side, reveling a sleek and obviously loved laptop, the brunette resercher flopping down in a dusty wheeled chair and motioning at another equally old chair for Misty.

Hitting the power button, Gary spun around in his chair as he waited for the computer to start up, tenting his fingers, a slight smirk lightening his otherwise serious countenance. "You've probably forgotten why you're here, so I'll explain again. "

Misty glared at him, but he brushed it aside and continued. "A couple of weeks ago, I discovered something interesting in Togetic's DNA. Esentially, it has the ability to evolve. Again. Into what, and how, we have no clue. "

Turning back around to face the desk and opening a drawer, Gary pulled out a few shining rocks. "These are some new evolution stones Professor Rowan found in Sinnoh. With your permission, naturally, we'd like to try out a couple on Togetic. "

As if on cue, Umbreon lept from the shadows behind some bookshelf and into his master's lap, where he turned his intense ruby gaze onto Misty. The Gym Leader turned to the pokemon behind her.

"What do you think, Togetic? "

"Toe toe togetic. " Bring on the stones.

Gary ran his fingers through Umbreon's silky fur as his smirk broadened. "Exellent. " Misty's mouth pulled up at one corner slightly/

"You look like a Bond villian. Master Gary, " she stated, pronocing his name with an accent, making it sound like Geh-HRI and trilling the 'r' slightly.

He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "If I'm your master, would that make you my mistress? "

Seconds later, he was brained by the infamous Misty Mallet.  
P--P

"I just don't get it, " Gary sighed half an hour later. "I've tried everything. She's just.. not evovling. " Both humans were slicked with sweat, the lab was like an oven. The young resercher drained yet another water bottle from the mini fridge, panting slightly as Togetic blinked at him.

"Why must you torment me? " He mock groaned. The ringing of the phone was driving everyone partly insane, incessant since they'd gotten there.

"Wait... I think that's my cell phone. " Gary pulled the device out of his pocket, flipping it open and stating calmly, "Yes? "

"GARRET DOMINIC OAK!! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR OVER THIRY MINUTES!! " Gary almost dropped the phone in shock, scrambling to get a better grip on it with his sweaty hands and turning the phone volume down.

"And you mock my name..? " Misty flashed an evil smirk at him as he mouthed 'shut up' and spoke into the phone.

"Sorry, Gramps... yes... not yet...I've tried that... that, too... what am I, stupid? ...Yeah, ok...Do you know when, then? ...I see. All right, see you when you get back. "

Sighing, the sable haired male tiltled the chair backwards dangerously and pivoted around in aimless circles. "Gramps was checking up on me again. Oh, and he won't be back for another few hour or two. " Misty cast him a suspicious glance.

"Is research always this frusterating? "

"Not always, but far more often then people think it is. " Letting out a breath in mock dispair, Gary abruptly got out of the still spinning chair and headed for a room in the back. "I'm changing into cooler clothes. Need me to steal you anything from Daisy's room? You're the same size, I think. "

"I'm fine, " the redhead replied, rubbing her fingertips against her temples and feeling oddly dizzy. A few seconds later, her dizzyness was replaced with suprise. (A/N. Fluff alert!)

The Professor's grandson had certainly changed physically since she had last seen him, skin darkening a shade or two and covered with lean muscle. Not to mention the tattoo she could see through his thin grey wife beater of a red gyradoes, it's head on his right shoulder blade, long body curving out to just cross over his spine then reverse direction to end below his ribcage on his abs. Fortunatly for her, Gary didn't notice her shocked and curious gaze sweeping over him, too caught up in Umbreon taking his chair.

"Move it, boy. " The black lupine pokemon leaped off the chair only to hop onto his master's lap as soon as he sat down. At last, Gary noticed Misty' expression and gave her a mildly curious glance.

"Kanto to Red, do you read me? "

Misty snapped out of her thoughtful state, feeling rather sluggish. "Yeah, I hear you, Dominic. " she finished, ephisising his middle name and eliciting a huff from him.

"Hothead, " he replied without missing a beat.

"Moron. "

"Tomboy from Hades. "

"Self centered Muppet. "

"Mental hospital experiment. "

"Anti social- oooooh... " Misty stopped suddenly and growled as the pain in her head incresed, closeing her eyes and missing Gary's smirk vanishing.

"You ok? "

"Just a headache. Could we turn on a fan in here? "

Gary nodded at the papers that had taken over the lab. "Like I told you twenty minutes ago, it'll mess up all our important papers. Apparently Gramps' has got a system. Here, have a drink. "

"I'm not thirsy, Gary. "

"I didn't ask you if you were or not, you need to drink something or you'll get sick. "

"I'm serious. "

"So am I. " A note of concern entered his tone. "You don't look so good, Mist. "

Pain lanced though Misty at the sound of Ash's pet name for her. "Don't call me that. That's Ash's name for me... " Standing upright suddenly, she started towords the door.

"I'm going outside to get some chair... " Wait, chair? That wasn't right. What was going on? She paused as she swayed slightly and heard Gary's voice calling to her from a distance.

"Misty? You should sit down.. "

Her legs buckled suddenly, and stars exploded behind her eyes as cool darkness enveloped her like an ocean wave. 


	2. Two

A/N. Ah, egoshipping, my dear baby... All fear Gary's hot tattoo!

P--P

She was drifting, floating, content in a sea of darkness, every thought a mere flicker escaping her grasp. She was simply existing, and fine with it. Misty had no emotion, knew nothing outside of her state of being.

But something kept intruding, a tug every once in a while, as if she was being poked by something small. Presently the poke became more like a push, the she felt cool water on her forehead and could make out someone's voice, faint but there.

"Oh, god, Mist, wake up. Please. I swear, if you die on me, I'll go to heaven myself and drag your ass back down here. "

With every second, she became more aware of her surrounding, of someone pressing a wet cloth against her neck then forehead, aware of a trilling noise from above her, and aware of paws resting on her ankles.

"Misty... ? Can you hear me? "

"...water... "

Presently, the mouth of a water bottle was pressed against her lips, then water, sweet water, cold water trickled into her mouth, and she drank greedily.

"Easy there, Red, or you'll make yourself sick. Drink it slowly, hold the water in your mouth for a while before swallowing. There we go. "

She struggled to sit upright, being helped by a hand on her back, then opened her eyes to see Togetic hovering above her, fanning her gently with a Metronome'd Gust from her thin wings, Umbreon at her feet, front paws propped up on her ankles as he held a wet cloth in his jaws, and Gary sitting beside her, holding her gently upright.

Her first thought was on the welcome wind. Then, "I thought you said no fans? "

"...I had to make an exception, or Togetic would have eaten me. " As he spoke, a paper drifted gently down to rest on one reddish brown lock of hair. "Feeling better? "

"Yeah. I guess- wait... were you... worried? "

Gary turned his attention onto the papers that were floating around him, his sunburned cheeks seeming to darken. "Of course not. I just didn't want to have to deal with your dead body. "

"Garret Dominic Oak has a soft spot, " Misty taunted, before realizing the fullness of that statement. Garret Dominic Oak has a soft spot... for... me...

"I- " Gary stopped, mind frantically searching for a comeback. His search came back blank. He growled, and started picking up papers. "Whatever. "

Despite her victory being tainted with the unnerving possibly of Gary like-liking her, Misty got up unsteadily, then slipped on a paper, falling backwards but being caught quickly.

"Easy there, Red. " She sensed him smirk suddenly, and tensed up with misgivings that moments later, were proven right as Gary picked her up easily, flopping her over his shoulder like a bag of grain.

"oooooo... " She hissed. "You are so freaking DEAD when I get better! You hear me?! I'm going to hunt you down, rip off both your arms, and beat you with them! AUUUUGH! "

"My, my, quite the temper we have. And here I was just trying to be a gentleman. After all, I do seem to have a soft spot for you. "

Misty gave a shriek of fury, then sagging in his arms as the pain returned and her world spun. "...damn males... " Absently she noted that his tattoo was a very detailed one, and looked very familiar.

"...your tattoo... is that.. lance's gyrados? "

"Heheh... forgot about that. Lost a bet couple years ago. Gramps still doesn't know... "

"tell me more about this bet... " Misty groaned quietly, curiosity and weakness overcoming her fury for the moment at least.

"Well, it was a really hot day at the Lake of Rage, and Lance bet he could swim across the lake faster than me. I took him on, on the condition that the loser had to get the other's pokemon of choice tattoo'd on their back. I chose Umbreon, " at this the black evolved Eevee growled appreciatively, " and Lance chose his Gyradoes. Guess who won. "

"I see... " Misty sighed as Gary set her down on a previously unseen couch.

"Why do you want to know, anyway? "

Misty's face flushed slightly as Gary handed her a water bottle. "..It's a water pokemon. And I'm a water-type gym leader. "

Realization dawned on Gary's face, lighting it up and leaving behind a smirk the size of his ego. That's very big. "You like it. "

"Wha- Oh, I so do NOT. "

"You think it's hot. "

Misty glared at him. "No, I don't. Tattoo's are stupid. "

Gary sniggered evilly. "Actions speak louder than words, Misty-Mist, and your face is a red as my tattoo. "

"Shut up! "

"You have a soft spot, too, and I found it " He gloated, face the picture of mischief.

"I'm warning you... "

"Oooo, Misty's going to eat me! " Gary gasped between laughs, and the redhead growled. "You bet I will. But you look tough. I need to tenderize you first. "

Drawing out her mallet, she whacked Gary as hard as she could, but not even that shut him up. "Hahahahahahah! You know- " he gasped for breath, eyes sparkling with some idea, " -that's not a very effective way of tenderizing someone. "

Before she could even move, he had caught her arm, pulled her in to him, and kissed her on the lips.

Quickly it was over, and she was struck so utterly speechless all she could do was breathe, and even that came hard. She felt as if she should be furious at him for stealing a kiss, but she was too dang gob smacked to THINK. Gary was smirking, one eyebrow raised, but Misty though she could sense fear and anticipation radiating from him. "Well, am I right? "

Behind them, there was a white light as Togetic struggled to evolve, ripping the human's attention from each other to look hopefully at the little pokemon. After a second, the light faded, and she had not changed. The researcher's shoulder sagged in disappointment. "So close, girl, so close. Back to work I suppose, " he finished, rubbing Togetic under her chin as Misty shook her head fiercely, still in a slight dazed shock.

It's the heat.. it's getting to me...

P--P

Since the argument-ending-with-a-kiss, Misty noticed a change in Gary's attitude. He seemed tense, covering it up for the most part by concentrating on the research. Which was fine with her. She just really wanted to forget about it. But every once in a while, they would brush up against each other and she though she felt a spark.

Togetic keened in protest as Gary inspected her carefully for anything that might have triggered her evolution attempt. After a second he sighed and released her.

"This just doesn't make sense! It's...it's... " With a aggravated moan, the researcher's slammed his head against the desk. Misty smirked slightly, then her face fell. Gary noticed this.

"What's wrong? "

"It's nothing... " Gary raised one eyebrow at this statement. Misty looked down, and added quietly, "it's just...you looked a lot like Ash there for a second... and... "

The brunette teenager blinked. "Oh... I'm sorry. God knows I didn't mean to. Besides, " he added, scowling slightly, "you deserve a lot better than he's been giving you. "

Misty froze, and looked at him in surprise, not noticing the faintest blush creep into her face. "Really? Th-thanks. "

It was Gary's turn to look away, fidgeting with his necklace. "To be fair, no one deserves what you go through. " The redhead's eyes narrowed slightly, debating how to reply. In the end, she decided to just take it as a compliment, and she let her lips twist up in a slight smile as Gary concentrated quite deeply on his green and gold amulet on a chain.

After another slightly awkward moment (A/N. UST!!), Gary cleared his throat and turned back around to lean over his laptop, bringing up the file of Togetic's DNA, lips moving as he read the data code.

Misty was leaning over his shoulder, more out of curiosity than an ability to make head or tails of jumble of letters and symbols. Gary ran his fingers through his slick sable locks, sighing again.

"I've been over this so many times, but I always end up right back where I started. The potential is there, RIGHT THERE, " here he flicked the screen for emphasis, " but it just slips through my fingers. With the right push- " a noise behind them caused Gary to turn around suddenly, and come (quite abruptly) face to face him Misty.

For once in his life, Garret Dominic Oak was struck entirely dumb; his chocolate eyes wide and bouncing back and forth between Misty's turquoise ones, their noses practically brushing up against one anothers as his heartbeat raced with the gorgeous gym leader's.

Suddenly, their lips met, and both threw old bad feelings to the wind as Misty felt her back against the wall, welcoming the tingling pressure on her lips and tracing the tattoo on his back. Behind Gary's back, she could hear faint noises but they were quickly forgotten as passion flowed through both of their veins like wildfire. Despite this, Gary was still so gentle and affectionate it made Misty's head spin.

His tongue smoothing over her lips causing her tremors to run through her whole body, she moaned as she let him deepen the kiss, pushing back on his tongue and giving as good as she got as his hands skimmed along her side to wrap around her lower and pull her even closer.

Misty's hands seemed to roam up to his hair with almost a mind of their own, playing with the silky spikes that were always styled with such careless abandon (which she had used to scorn) now only made him seem even more appealing. He was so bad, and yet so good.

The red-head let her hands slip down to his shoulders again, pulling slightly at the fabric. Oh, if only she could-

Sudden light brought both teenagers to earth from their hormonal highs, accompanied by the very last voice they expected and wished to hear.

"GARRET DOMINIC OAK!! " The venerable researcher's voice almost broke with fatherly rage and shock. Gary swiftly pushed himself away from the girl her had pinned against the wall, the mother of all shocked and embarrassed looks on his face.

"Gramps, I- "

"WHEN DID YOU GET A TATTOO?? "

The side of Gary's face twisted up, speaking clearer than if he had said it out loud, three words. 'What-the-hell? ' He, however, wasn't looking at his grandfather. In fact, no one was.

Seated on the table was a portly, content looking pokemon, white as snow, with a friendly broad head perched on the shoulders of thick wide triangle shaped wings that gave her a kite-like shape, complete with blue and white flecks, dainty feet, and a three colored, three feathered crest.

"Kiss! Kiss! Togekiss! "

Umbreon looked smug, and Gary noticed the Shiny Stone missing from the pile as Misty and Professor Oak embraced the new pokemon.

"My grandson- Gary- You did it! "

For a second, the brunette looked utterly lost, then he coughed slightly. "WE did it. Togeti- Togekiss, Umbreon, Me... " here he cast his gaze at Misty, regaining his composure, "...and Misty. I think she evolved when, ah... she was surrounded by happiness and that Shiny Stone just, um... pushed her over the edge...? "

Truly the absent minded professor, Oak nodded in agreement of Gary's hypothesis, then cooed at Togekiss. "I wish I knew where her name came from..."

An odd noise came from Umbreon as the black pokemon's tail and nose twitched, closing his ruby eyes and shaking slightly. He was laughing.

P--P

Long time coming, sorry for the wait, blah blah blah, just review, please! I neeeeed theeeeeem!! I live off of them!! 


End file.
